Surrogate
by Ella Donelly
Summary: Fifteen years after Sarah's adventure in the Labyrinth, Jareth unexpectedly returns on a stormy night to exact revenge on her, and bringing her now two siblings to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth. The Goblin King learns as Sarah once did that things are not always what they seem.


Sighing, Sarah carried the laundry basket from family room up to her bedroom. Her weekend had been filled with cleaning, laundry, and a hope that she could find 15 minutes to relax in a nice hot shower. She never regretted the decisions made to lead where she was today, but she did miss the freedom she had just a few short months ago. Before, she could be found at clubs, concerts, or some other hot spot for young adults. Her dark hair and emerald eyes combined with her charismatic charm had her as a striking memory not soon forgotten by those also in attendance.

Down the hall from her bedroom, she could hear the sound of soft rustling sheets as Toby was humming the tune of a lullaby. Smiling, she knew there was no place she'd rather be than here, with the ones she loved. She left the basket of laundry on her bed and went to down the hall joining her brother she joined in singing the lullaby. Sarah and Toby each kissed the forehead of the little sleeping girl.

"Toby, what time will you be home from school tomorrow?" Sarah asked as they left the room, closing the door softly behind them.

He shrugged and answered, "Four or so. Do you need me to pick anything up on the way home?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, but I was thinking, it's a Friday night. Why don't you take the car and go spend some time with your friends at the mall or see a movie? You haven't spent much time to yourself lately, and you deserve it. You shouldn't be here helping all the time. I can have some sister time with Charlotte and me while you enjoy being a teenager."

He looked at her, unsure how to answer. Toby wanted to spend more time with his friends, but after everything it felt so trivial and selfish of him to spend any time away from home while Sarah never took any time for herself. She sacrificed her part-time job and college to get a full-time job to cover their living expenses and bills. She also sacrificed her social life, one she had worked so hard to get.

He could remember from an early age his mother - Sarah's step-mother - constantly nagging (rather "encouraging", she would say) Sarah to spend time out of the house wth kids her own age. She would push Sarah into dates, which she would go on to keep peace in their home. She would sneak into his bedroom each night when she would get home and spend time telling him stories. He didn't think his mother knew about their nightly routine though; he was certain she would have put a stop to it if she knew.

"Nah, it's okay, sis. There isn't any movie out that I'd want to see anyways. And besides, all my friends have girlfriends - I would just be a third wheel if I tagged along."

Sarah could sense his hesitation and gave him a hug, which he reciprocated.

"I appreciate all you do, but I love you and hate that you have forgotten how to have fun. More than anything I worry about you and want you to have the experiences I did, and the ones Mom and Dad wanted you to have. I want you to enjoy yourself, and in order to do that you need to find the balance between responsibility and putting yourself first. "

He chuckled and responded, "Balance? You are the one who seems to have forgotten this," he said a bit more harsh than intended.

His sister kissed his cheek and whispered, "Have you forgotten the Labyrinth? I see my friends nearly every night, you my dear brother, do not leave the house."

Toby pulled back from his sister with a puzzled look on his face. Did she slip from reality and actually believe the stories to be true?

"Don't worry about me, I am working on finding my balance. What can I do to help you with yours? Do you want to get a job, something small? I know Mr. Thompson is still looking to fill my old position. We could stop by Saturday and talk with him, if you want to."

Sarah could see him think about it, and she really wanted him to take the job. She had called the bookstore owner earlier that day to make sure he still needed help, and knew each of them could use each other - Toby to move things around in the store for the aging man, and Mr. Thompson be a male role model to the teenager.

"Talking to him won't hurt, and I do think you would enjoy it. We do need to get some shopping done, and I did promise you your choice of lunch while we are out this weekend. Think about it, and if you decide we can swing by his place tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal," he said smiling.


End file.
